Tears And Rain
by MagicMystery
Summary: The team discover more than they bargined for when the investigate the dissapearance of a young woman. Some people fall back in love while other couples fall apart. Possible JS plus other couples.
1. Mysterious Girl

This is my first WAT Story so constructive critism welcome :)

* * *

The team discover more than they bargined for when the investigate the dissapearance of a young woman. Some people fall back in love while other couples fall apart. Possible JS

**TEARS AND RAIN**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

Danny walked into his office, just like any other day. He listened to the familiar voices, talking and shouting. He looked around and seen the white board, filled with writing and pictures. He looked around once again and sat at his desk, pulling off his coat.

"Hey Danny" shouted Jack over the noise of the office

Danny stood up and walked towards the board where his boss stood.

"Yeah?"

"This is Maria Lopez, aged 20, she went missing last night after meeting a friend at a bar."

"Who reported her missing?"

"Her parents, she still lives at home…Sam and I are going to check her room, I want you and Martin to go to the bar downtown, check it out. Apparently its she visits the bar a lot."

Danny walked towards Martin who stood at the door.

They walked towards the busy bar; the smell of alcohol and smoke met them as they stepped through the door.

"We don't open till 4" moaned young woman standing cleaning glasses.

"Hi…I'm special agent Danny Taylor and this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald"

"Oh…how can I help you two then?" she said nervously.

"A girl went missing last night, Maria Lopez, we were wondering if you know her, she comes in here a lot." Martin held up the picture of the girl.

"We have a lot of girls that come it here…I wouldn't know anyone pacific"

"So you don't recognize her?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then, are you the owner miss…? "

"Jennifer Collins…No, Mr Roberts isn't here…he's out…"

"Ok then have you got any security cameras in here or outside?"

"Yeah, I'll get the tapes…"

She disappeared, for a moment and returned holding a tape.

"That's all we got…"

"Thanks for your help Miss Collins, we'll be in touch."

They walked out of the bar. Martin stopped and looked around.

"She's hiding something."

"What?" asked Danny

"I don't know but I'm going to find out…"

They got into the car and drove off.

"We got some security footage of the bar last night." Martin informed Jack

"Ok, did you get any witnesses?"

"Well, no…There was this barmaid, said she didn't know her, but she seemed suspicious. The bar doesn't open till 4 so she was the only one there."

"Watch the security footage see of you can spot Maria and see what the barmaids up too as well."

They came back an 10 minutes later and handed the tapes to Jack.

"Well?" asked Jack

"There's nothing on the tapes." Complained Martin "I knew that barmaid was up to something"

"Maybe she gave us the wrong tapes?" Danny answered

"I don't think so…"

"Ok then Sam and I will go down to the bar, watch this barmaid and see if she's up to something"

Jack and Sam sat at a table in the bar watching Jennifer chat to the customers.

"I'm going to get another drink you want anything?" Jack stood up.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him as he walked towards the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Another beer please"

"You seem familiar" smiled Jennifer putting the beer on the bar.

"Really I don't usually drink round here."

Jennifer smiled but was interrupted.

"Jennifer! Jennifer!" Someone shouted from the other side of the bar.

"Sorry" She rushed over to two men sitting at a table. Jack watched as she stood and argued with them quietly. One of the men grabbed her wrist; she pulled away sharply and walked towards the bar.

"What do you think that was about?" Sam asked Jack as he sat down at the table.

"I don't know…"

"Did she say anything at the bar?"

"She said I look familiar"

They watched as Jennifer walked towards the table again and she handed an envelope to them. They opened it and hid the contents. One of the men stood up and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Is this it! Is this all you've got."

Jack and Samantha jumped up and pulled out there guns. They shouted at the man to drop his gun. He ignored them and pointed the gun at Jennifer.

"You stupid little bitch! Look what you've done now."


	2. Twisted Truth

Thanks to Sarah923 for repling :) Thanks. So heres chapter 2. Might be a bit confusing but reply to ask any questions :D

**

* * *

Tears and Rain**

Chapter 2:Twisted Truths

Jennifer stepped back, staring at the shotgun. She looked at the man standing in front of her. She looked at the two F.B.I agents standing pointing their weapons at the man.

She felt herself panic. She should know how to handle a situation like this. This is what she's been trained for.

"Don't make this worse than it is…just put the gun down." She stared at the man, slowly raising her hands defensively.

"No…you said…. you promised!"

"I know, it wasn't my fault…honestly. I'm sorry…just put the gun down" She looked at the two officers. "Please…?"

The man stepped back and dropped the gun on the floor. He put his hands up and walked towards the officers. The other man ran out the back. Samantha Spade ran, trying to catch him up.

Jennifer looked around her; she sat down and put her head in her hands. She had made a mess of this.

Danny walked up to the barmaid. He had so many questions to ask her. He sat beside her. She looked at him and tried to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Danny smiled back.

"Apart from having a gun pointed at me, I'm great" She laughed slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Why did he point the gun at you?" Jennifer looked up and sighed but before she could answer Samantha waved Danny over.

"Excuse me for a moment."

He stood up and walked over to Samantha and Martin.

"What's up?"

Martin handed Danny an evidence bag with what seemed to be drugs. Danny looked over at Jennifer.

"She's a dealer?"

"Looks like it…" Answered Sam "We watched her hand an envelope to the man that pulled the gun out, this is what was inside."

"The man that pulled out the gun is called Mike Warren, he claims to be Maria's girlfriend and that Maria did have a long conversation with Jennifer Collins the night she disappeared. She lied." Martin took the bag off of Danny.

"Why did Mike pull the gun out anyway?" Danny looked at Jennifer who stared back at him.

"She didn't have enough drugs…she promised more…we need to bring her in." Sam walked over to Jennifer, Danny watched, as Jennifer was lead away.

Jennifer sat at the table, waiting to be questioned. She didn't know whether to tell them the truth or to just keep going with it like he had told her to. She didn't know what to do. Maybe her time was up?

Jack stood briefing his team.

"We want to know exactly what Jennifer Collins said to last night. Maria Lopez has been missing for nearly 24 hours know."

"Well Mike didn't even know she was missing until we told him." Sam interrupted.

"Maybe he's lying." Danny answered back.

"Let's check Mike's phone records for the past 24 hours and see if we can get anything out of Miss Collins." Jack watched as his team went off to work.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around and watched his old friend walk through the door.

"Jim" They shook hands "What can I do for you?"

"Well…I believe you brought in Jennifer Collins"

"Yes we did."

"Well she's one of my officers, undercover you see."

"What!" The whole team stopped and looked at Jack.

Jennifer watched as the door opened and her boss stepped through. Jack and Danny stepped into the room and watched Jennifer stand up.

"Finally!" Jennifer walked towards Jim.

"What the hell are you playing at getting a gun pointed at you!"

"What! If you had given me the right amount of drugs for Mike Warren, he wouldn't have pulled out of his gun and we would have had him!"

Jack and Danny watched the pair argue.

"Erm…so you knew the drugs were being passed to Mike Warren, Jim?"

"Yeah, we organized it."

"Did you lie to us about Maria?" Danny sat down across form Jennifer.

"Yeah but I can explain that, Mr.Roberts and Mike Warren were in the back room behind the bar. They told me not to tell anyone about costumers who came into the bar, there's a lot of drugs going around you see. I didn't want to blow my cover. I went through to them and told them you wanted the tapes cause Maria was missing. Mr Roberts just gave me these tapes sitting on the table and I didn't ask anything more."

"Did you speak to Maria the night before she went missing?"

"Yeah, I warned her about Mike and told her to get out. She told me to mind my own business and left."

Jack looked at Jennifer curiously.

"You said you told Mike about Maria missing when you got the tapes."

"Yes, he didn't care at all."

Jack and Danny left the room and walked along the corridor.

"Mike lied, he said he only knew Maria was missing when we told him after we arrested him."

"Great another piece of false information."

The pair headed back into the office to inform the team of the new and complicated development.


	3. Feelings Unknown

**A small part to keep the story going and until I find a Beta :) Any offers lol.**

Thanks to the lovely replies and feedback :)

**

* * *

Tears and Rain**

_Chapter 3 – Feelings Unknown. _

Jack finished informing the team of the development. They all looked at each other, feeling shocked and confused.

"It still hasn't brought us any closer to finding Maria." Samantha sat back down at her desk and looked through some files.

"Well if Mike was lying about when he found out about Maria's disappearance then we should interview him again."

Jennifer and Jim walked into the office. Jennifer felt embarrassed, the people standing in front of her had arrested her thinking she was a drug dealer. It would take a lot to convince them that she was just like them.

Jim stepped forward as Jack started to walk towards them.

"What can I do for you Jim?" Jack asked curiously.

"I want to apologize for slowing down your investigation." Jim looked at Jennifer. "Jennifer has agreed that she should pull out so if you need any extra hands."

Jack looked at Jennifer. She smiled reluctantly.

"We have the _real_ security footage from the bar that we need checked" Jack pointed towards Danny, who was sat watching some of the footage. She looked at Jim and headed towards Danny.

"Danny right?" Jennifer sat down beside Danny.

"Yeah…" He looked shocked to see her sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry about the whole tape thing…I was going to bring them to you but…" She turned around and watched as Jim disappeared. "I was in there for nearly two months and we so nearly had him!"

"Had who?" Danny asked.

Jack interrupted their conversation. He took Danny over to the rest of the team. Jennifer sat alone, feeling isolated.

The group walked in separate directions after spending fifteen minutes discussing how to move forward with the investigation. Martin and Vivian began to search through the phone records while Samantha and Jack went to re-interview Mike. Danny returned to help go through the footage with Jennifer.

"Got anything yet?" Danny said sitting down.

"No."

Samantha and Jack walked along the corridor after unsuccessfully interviewing Mike.

"Jack…" Samantha stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Yeah?" He answered, stopping ahead of her.

"Do you think Mike really loved Maria?"

"No…but I think she loved him."

Samantha walked up to Jack and stood in front of him.

"Do you think that Mike told Maria it was over, and she ran away."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions Sam" He smiled sympathetically " But it's a possibility." He turned around and started walking again.

"It hurts a lot when you lose someone you really love…" Samantha looked at the floor.

Jack stopped and turned around. He looked at Samantha. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew how hard it was to let Samantha go when he loved her.

He stared at her, remembering all those nights they had spent together.

"I know…" Jack turned around and started walking, trying to forget all the feelings he had for her.

Samantha watched as Jack disappeared.


End file.
